


A Very Good Night

by ANGSWIN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, Costume Party, Crossover, F/M, Muggle AU, Non-Superpower AU, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Steve attends a costume party at Avenger Tech with his friends and coworkers.(Muggle/Non-superpower AU)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Peggy Carter & Hermione Granger, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Viktor Krum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Very Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> **2020 Tropes & Fandoms challenge**  
> Roll: 3/7/20 - Square: 2/Regular - Trope: Coworkers  
>  **2020 Hermione's Haven Bingo**  
>  Square: G4 - Character: Viktor Krum  
>  **July 2019 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Roll-A-Drabble**  
>  1st Roll: MCU Character: Steve Rogers  
> 2nd Roll: HP Character: Viktor Krum  
> 3rd Roll: Trope: Muggle/Non-Superpower AU

Steve Rogers heaved a sigh of relief when the postman finally delivered, albeit at the last minute, the package he had been waiting for all day. He had been worried because it contained the costume that he had ordered over two weeks ago for the party that was being held in just a few hours. Tony, his super rich and over-the-top egomaniac boss at Avenger Tech, had decided to throw a company costume party to celebrate his birthday. Despite Tony’s obvious narcissist streak, though, Steve knew that he was a really good guy at heart…and he always treated his employees right. Therefore, Steve was happy to go to his party and hang out with Tony and all of his other work friends there – even if he did have to wear a costume in the process. He knew that it would be fun, though - especially since his girlfriend had agreed to come with him, as well.

Even though Peggy had been to Avengers Tower before, she was excited for the party – especially since she was finally able to dress Steve up for the event. She knew that her boyfriend could be a bit too set in his ways. After all, he wore his brown leather jacket with _everything._ Therefore, she loved the idea of him being pushed out of his comfort zone for a few hours in order in order to show off that gorgeous body of his. 

That was exactly why she had chosen the tightest superhero costume for him that she could find. Steve knew that it would probably be embarrassing for him to wear. However, he loved to make Peggy happy, so he gave into her choice without an argument. Plus, he knew that she would look super hot on his arm in whatever costume that she decided to wear for herself. Consequently, he knew that in the end, a little bit of embarrassment would definitely be worth it. In fact, he thought that it would probably turn out to be a very good night.

~~~~~

Steve almost changed his mind about that as he wrestled himself into his “Stars and Stripes Hero” costume. The process was more difficult than it should have been – especially since he was no longer the skinny kid that he used to be before he took up bodybuilding and boxing in his spare time. However, as he glanced in the mirror on the way out, even he had to admit that the end result was quite impressive. Therefore, he felt quite cheerful as he went to go pick up his girl at her apartment.

Unfortunately, Peggy was not quite ready yet…but her roommate was. As he let himself into the apartment, Steve smiled at the sight of their mutual friend, Hermione, in her Victorian-style witch costume. She was English, just like Peggy, and the two women had once even shared a dorm room at the boarding school that they had attended together in Scotland. Somehow, against all odds, they had found each other again during a chance encounter at a coffee shop after they had both moved to New York. After that unlikely stroke of fate, they had decided to renew their friendship and move in together again in order to save money – especially since New York was such an expensive place to live on one’s own – even as successful adults. Consequently, Hermione had become an important part of both of their lives. 

Not only that, but it was Hermione who introduced Steve to his new roommate after Bucky, his best friend since childhood, moved out to join the Army. She and her boyfriend, Viktor, had carried out an international long distance relationship for years while he played on the Bulgarian National team for what they liked to call football – even though Steve could not bring himself to call it anything but soccer. At any rate, recurring injuries eventually forced Viktor into an early retirement and he moved to New York to be with his girl full-time. However, he and Hermione had decided (just like Steve and Peggy had), that even though they wanted to be together, they still needed their own space. Therefore, the new living arrangements for both couples worked out well for everyone – especially since everybody had keys for both apartments and just came and went as they pleased anyway.

Steve thought that Viktor was a really great guy. Even though his thick Slavic accent was sometimes hard to understand, it was hilarious the way he called his girlfriend “Herm-own-ninny.” It also helped that the man had turned out to be a wizard with technology. Therefore, Steve had introduced him to Tony…and Viktor was soon offered a job at Avenger Tech, as well. That was why the four of them were all going to the costume party together. 

At least, that had been the original plan. Now, however, Steve was forced to tell an increasingly irate Hermione that Viktor would be late because he was still looking for something to wear as a costume. Money was not really an object for the former professional athlete. Nevertheless, he had apparently simply forgotten to purchase a themed outfit – despite several text, email, and verbal reminders from Hermione herself about that very subject…in addition to the daily reminders at work.

“Oh, I am _so_ going to hex that man’s bollocks off!” the woman grumbled. She then grabbed her prop wand and broom, informed Steve that she and Viktor would meet them at the Tower, and then left to catch a cab over to the guys’ apartment. In fact, Steve was amused to note that Hermione was gone so fast that it really seemed as if she had somehow transported herself with magic!

All thoughts of his wayward roommate and his girlfriend were pushed out of Steve’s head at that moment, however, when Peggy finally entered the living room in her costume. In fact, his jaw actually dropped when he saw her. Her costume turned to be an authentic woman’s uniform from WW2…and she had her hair perfectly styled to match the time period. 

“Do you like it?” Peggy asked in that breathy British accent that never failed to turn him on as she twirled in place for him. “It belonged to my Grandmum Margaret,” she continued to explain. “Can you believe it? I just found it in Mum and Dad’s attic during my last visit there…and I thought it would be simply perfect for tonight. I will have to be very careful with it, though, since it is so old. It is going to go straight back into storage tomorrow.” 

“I love it. You look hot…and tough!” Steve answered honestly. Peggy always looked good in everything, but she really did wear that uniform as if she belonged in it. In fact, he could picture her taking control as she barked out orders and whipped cocky recruits into shape. The thought was…stimulating…and he had to force the unexpectedly intriguing vision out of his head before his own revealing costume gave away the questionable nature of his private thoughts. 

His thoughts were not the only problem, however. Peggy’s obvious appreciation for the way his outfit displayed his hard-earned muscular body and her admiring comments about “America’s Ass”…as well as the slap that she delivered to the firm body part in question…did not help the situation either. Therefore, before they lost control and either costume (or both of them!) hit the floor, he was forced to admit that it was time to leave. After all, they still had to attend Tony’s party. However, as he picked up the prop shield that came with his superhero ensemble and followed Peggy to the door, he could not stop grinning at the thought that they could always have their own afterparty later. Maybe they could even play “drill sergeant,” as well.

~~~~~

When Steve and Peggy arrived at the Tower, they were greeted by Happy, the Head of Security. As usual, the man wore a dark suit and a serious look on his face.

“I can see that you went all out for the event,” Steve tried to joke, but the expression on Happy’s face never changed. He just watched the couple carefully as they walked through the security scanner and then sent them on their way to the multi-level lounge area with an awe-inspiring view of the city. It was where the rest of the partygoers had gathered. 

Once they had entered, they were greeted with an enthusiastic “There you are!” and were immediately separated and pulled into the throng of dancing bodies by his coworkers. Steve found that he just could not be irritated, however, when he looked at the feisty redhead in the skintight black jumpsuit who had accosted him.

“Emma Peel?” he asked in reference to her costume and Nat nodded happily as they started to dance to the energetic beat of the music. 

“Finally! Someone who knows about _The Avengers!*_ she exclaimed with just a hint of the Russian accent that occasionally betrayed the origins of the Romanoff family before they had moved to America when Nat was a young girl. “Can you believe that Tony thought that I was Catwoman?”

“I don’t think that Tony watches classic TV,” Steve answered in amusement as he scanned the crowd looking for his girlfriend – even though he already had his suspicions about who had probably stolen her away.

“Yes, but there was that Uma Thurman and Ralph Fiennes movie in the late 90s. He should have known about that, at least,” his dance partner answered irritably just as he finally met Peggy’s eye. As he had suspected, she was dancing with their friend, Clint…who was also Nat’s other half...and another employee of Avenger Tech, as well. The man in question was dressed as either Robin Hood or the Green Arrow. Steve just could not tell from this angle, but he could definitely see the bow that was strapped to his back. Nat immediately noticed Steve’s distraction, however, and followed his gaze towards her husband.

“He refused to be my John Steed, you know,” she mock-pouted. “Apparently, he could not pass up the opportunity to actually have a valid reason to bring his beloved bow to work. Did you know that he has even named the damn thing? He calls it _Hawkeye,_ of all things! At any rate, Happy did confiscate all of his arrows at the door, but even that did not deter the man. I guess that’s what I get for marrying a competitive archer, though.” She sighed heavily, but Steve could tell that she was not really upset. After all, it was well known around Avenger Tech how proud Nat was that Clint had brought home both a silver and gold medal, respectively, from the two sets of summer Olympic games that he had attended as part of Team USA. Therefore, Steve just laughed and spun his friend over to the direction where their significant others were located. 

After he good-naturedly fielded Clint’s wolf whistle at his unexpectedly exposed physique, and answered questions about Viktor’s continued tardiness, Steve deposited his partner into her husband’s willing arms as he stole his own girlfriend away again. He then pulled Peggy back onto the dance floor and was able to fit in one song with her, one where her hand slipped down to his aforementioned backside more than once, before they were interrupted yet again. However, this time it was by the host himself. 

Steve was not really surprised at all to see that Tony had attended his own party dressed as the Avengers Tech’s logo mascot, the red and gold robot that they all affectionately referred to as _Iron Man._ However, he was still quite impressed by the feat. Apparently, Tony had been secretly tinkering with Iron Man’s 2D image in order to create a full-size 3D design that he was actually able to wear. Even though it did not come equipped with the AI guidance system for which Avenger Tech had become famous for in the first place… or a full range of weaponry…it did have a fully operational faceplate that would open and shut on command. Even though Steve knew that an overachieving tech genius like Tony would be disappointed by such a limited achievement, he still thought that it made a pretty damn cool costume!

Nevertheless, Steve endured a string of typical Tony-esque innuendos from the man about his tight superhero costume, before he watched powerlessly as his boss stole Peggy away for a dance, as well. His minor annoyance did not last long, however, and a genuine smile brightened his face when Tony’s better-half stepped up to take her place. Everyone at the office loved Pepper and knew that if Tony was the brains behind the company, then Pepper was definitely the heart. She provided the grounding and guidance that Tony sorely needed to stop him from getting carried away with his work and possibly creating the type of AI that would take over the world and destroy them all. However, at that moment, his dance partner was not the CEO of a major tech company, but rather a demure Jane Austen heroine from the Regency period. As soon as the song ended, however, the robotic Mr. Knightly returned to collect his Emma,** and deposited Steve’s date back into his arms. 

Peggy’s face was flushed with exertion since Tony approached the concept of dancing with the same high-energy enthusiasm that he normally reserved for his hands-on time in AT’s Research and Development labs. Therefore, Steve steered her away from the crowds and over to the bar in order to let her catch her breath and get something to drink. On the way, though, he accidentally bumped into someone and when he looked up to see who it was in order to apologize, he was momentarily startled when a large green face peered back down at him.

“Watch it, puny hero man,” was the gruff response but Steve’s own face broke out into a grin when he finally recognized his friend and colleague under all of the green makeup. Bruce was the resident genius physicist and Tony’s self-proclaimed science bro. The brilliant man was usually quite mild-mannered, but he could have spectacular anger issues when he was provoked. Hence, his current big hulking troll or ogre getup was quite an appropriate one to represent “The Other Guy” side of his personality. 

Steve did not stop, however. He just smiled and waved in apology as he kept moving towards the bar since his girl still needed a drink. Once there, Peggy ordered a cocktail and then smiled warmly at the sight of her and Hermione’s particular friend, Darcy. Steve noticed that the approaching office admin and all around Girl Friday was currently dressed like a buxom diner waitress with a nametag that said Max*** for some reason. He did not get a chance to ask why, though, because at her arrival, Peggy immediately shooed him away with instructions to "go and play nicely with the other boys" while they chatted and waited for her still-absent roommate.

Steve agreed and almost made his getaway before the shameless Darcy goosed him on his tightly clad behind as he walked away - all while his girlfriend just watched and laughed from her bar stool. Steve was glad that she was enjoying herself, however, so he scanned the lounge for someone to talk with himself and grinned when he saw AT’s electrical systems specialist, Theodore...a man whom they had nicknamed Thor…nursing a beer in the corner. Despite the fact that he was in mourning from his recent breakup with his ex-girlfriend, Jane, and in no mood to socialize, the man had still got all decked out like his namesake, the Norse God of Thunder himself, for Tony’s party. Steve had just made his way over to that side of the room when a roar of welcome sounded from the crowd nearest the door. Viktor and Hermione had finally arrived! 

Nevertheless, Steve commiserated with Thor for a few more minutes over a drink since he knew that he personally would probably be in even worse shape if Peggy ever wised up, finally noticed that she was too good for him, and left. However, the two men were soon joined by Avenger Tech’s drone specialist, Sam. The newcomer was ironically dressed in some kind of giant bird suit, but Steve could not tell if he was supposed to be a hawk or falcon. At any rate, Thor came out of his funk at the sight of his friend and, after he laughed heartily at his avian costume, they started to discuss their new joint project. Steve took their shop talk as an opportunity to slip away and try to find his tardy roommate.

He had to laugh, though, when he finally saw Viktor. Whether she was a witch or not, apparently Hermione could not find another costume at the last minute that would fit her bulky boyfriend. Therefore, she had done the best she could by rummaging through his closet until she found his old professional soccer uniform. It was a bit tight around the middle, but otherwise the jersey, tiny shorts, and knee length socks still looked formidable on his friend. Steve noticed that he carried a ball with him, as well…just in case anyone needed a little visual. In deference to Tony’s expensive floors, however, he had left the spiked cleats at home in favor of his everyday athletic shoes. Hermione must have already forgiven her absentminded boyfriend for his sins, though, because she gave him a sweet kiss before she subsequently abandoned him with Steve in order to join Peggy and Darcy at the bar. 

After quite a bit of trash talk between the two roommates about their respective costumes, the rest of the night passed pleasantly. The women eventually rejoined the men, and they all proceeded to enjoy Tony’s beyond-state-of-the art sound system as it played the perfect party mix of fast and slow songs for dancing while his good alcohol continued to flow, as well. Cheerful insults were traded loudly and sexy promises were whispered quietly. Therefore, a fun time was had by everyone and, all in all, it was a very good night. 

Time passed quickly, however, and eventually Viktor approached Steve to quietly let him know that he and Hermione were headed back to the apartment that the men usually shared. Steve nodded his understanding. That meant that he would spend the night with Peggy at the ladies’ apartment. The two men then promised to meet up for lunch the next day and cheerfully parted ways. 

After their friends left, Steve and Peggy shared a few more drinks and dances. However, Steve finally felt his control snap completely when Peggy grabbed his costumed buttocks one time too many as she also shimmied up against him. The action set him on fire…and he could no longer control the reaction that he had fought against all night. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he growled urgently in her ear.

Peggy smiled triumphantly. “I wondered how long it would take you to come to your senses,” she practically purred. She then waved good-bye to Darcy, who was dancing very close to a _much_ happier Thor. The two brunettes exchanged knowing looks as Peggy pulled Steve towards the door before anyone who was still completely sober, if that was at all possible at that point, could notice the heroic effort that Steve’s costume had to put forth in order to contain his obvious arousal. 

~~~~~

One cab ride and two flights of stairs later, Peggy found that she was barely able to get the door open fast enough for her eager boyfriend. He had started to strip his costume off the moment they stepped into her living space. She looked appreciatively at the sight in front of her and smiled.

“Leave the mask on,” Peggy instructed him as she led him into the bedroom. Steve was more than happy to comply with her orders.

“Yes, Ma’am!” he exclaimed as he gave her a snappy salute before she pushed him down onto the bed.

~~~~~

It had turned out to be a _very_ good night indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> * _The Avengers_ was a classic TV show from the 60s that featured a kickass heroine spy, Emma Peel, who dressed and acted very similar to Marvel’s Black Widow.
> 
> **Gwyneth Paltrow, the actress who play Pepper in the MCU, also played Emma Woodhouse in the 1995 adaption of Jane Austen’s _Emma._
> 
> ***Kat Dennings, the actress who played Darcy in the MCU, also played Max Black, a smart-mouthed waitress, in the CBS TV series _2 Broke Girls._


End file.
